We Hung the Moon
by knockturnalleys
Summary: Collection of oneshots from the Marauders Era. :James/Lily, Marlene/Sirius, Dorcas/Remus:
1. Letters From a Friend

**¡. Letters From A Friend**

 _Dear Remus,_

 _I do not see why you continue to hang around with Potter and their lot. I talked to Dorcas about this and she agreed with me. He is such a stuck up pig, how do you even stand him without wanting to slap him right_ _across the face? I know I can't. And I can't exactly see eye to eye with them either, the tricks that they get up to, it's a wonder they aren't expelled. I suppose they will eventually get expelled, give or take a few years. They're already in so many detentions, and it's only the first few weeks of the year!_

 _If we were to add the total numbers of detentions they were given in the last two years, I don't know, it'll probably be around thirty? Forty? The numbers aren't small. Anyway, I'm somehow a little glad that you and I are at the best of terms, I hope you can keep an eye on them, or at least keep them away from doing anything dangerous. Not that I am concerned for them, it's possibly for the would be victims of their shenanigans. And don't none of them get tired of being in detention all the time? And I do very much wish that you do not get in the middle of this, Remus, I don't want you in trouble._

 _Love, Lily_

\- 2nd year

 _Dear Remus,_

 _Would you tell your obnoxious friends to lay off Severus for once? I do understand that the both of them don't exactly get along but it doesn't mean that Potter and his mates can jinx Severus whenever they see him, right? And I know that you aren't that happy with my choice of friends in this area, but I've known him since before Hogwarts and he really is one of my best friends, I don't want him to get hurt, he means quite a lot for me. And no, I'm not very happy with his choices either, but I cannot control him and his ideas, please understand._

 _Lily_

\- 5th year

 _Dear Remus,_

 _I listened to you and Black and decided to try it out. Potter is okay, I guess, a little full of himself, but I know that already. I get that he isn't the most mature person but I get that he is a lot better. And, I haven't quite got this around my head yet but I think I might be able to go through with this if I see him going the way that I think he is. He's really not bad, thankfully. But he does not think much about Severus does he? Whenever I mention him James' whole face just turns dark. Do you know why? Is it just the natural loathing they've had for each other since the first day on the Hogwarts Express? Anyway, you can choose to tell him that I am willing to go out again whenever I have the time, and he is free too, of course._

 _It's just that I can actually see the change in him, and I am glad that I do. Because if not for that, I can pretty much assure you that there is no way that I can ever go out with that self-absorbed son of a bludger. But If I get to know him, maybe... Let's just see, anyway._

 _And once more, thank you, Dorcas, Marlene and Sirius for convincing me to go out with Potter, I think that this might be able to change my thoughts on him, at least a little._

 _Love, Lily_

\- 7th year

 _Dear Remus,_

 _I was talking with James and Sirius last night and after a while the both of them started to drink a little, not that drunk but still. After that they started to talk about their times at Hogwarts, then they started to relive the nights that were 'so amazing and cool and awesome'. I didn't quite catch on at first but soon I was able to read between the lines, but there were some gaps that were missing of course, so I asked them to tell me everything. They obliged, they explained it all._

 _Is it true, Remus? Is it really true that you're an werewolf? And if it is really true, do not think too much about what I feel, know that whatever happens, I will always be behind you, me, James, Sirius, we'll always have your back. Because, you, Remus John Lupin, are an amazing person, and it doesn't matter if you're a werewolf because that doesn't change who you are (maybe once every month on a full moon, but you're still very much yourself the rest of the time), and we will always love you, no matter what. And even if the whole wizarding world do not see you as a equal, know that you are far more in our eyes. And if, no matter what, trouble you are in, or whatever help that you need, you need only turn towards us, we will be there for you. None of us will ever leave you out in the cold, you are our best friend, and you will always find a home here._

 _Love, Lily_

 _p.s. I didn't know that James and the rest of them were animagus! It was quite a shock for me. Even though it was rather reckless and dangerous for them to go through with it, but I am glad that they did this for you, I know it meant a lot for you, and from what I heard, it helped a lot._

\- after school

 _Dear Moony,_

 _Harry is settling in fine, although James isn't. You know him and you must know that he doesn't much like to stay locked up. He'd get reckless and leave, eventually, but I do not see if there is any chance for him to sneak out of the house. And I won't let him even if he tries to._

 _We all miss you, and if you could just swing by and see us and Harry from time and time it would be so wonderful._

 _Dumbledore comes along for a few times, but only to check on us, and once to introduce us to old Bathilda Bagshot. She knows so much and tells us a lot of interesting stories, for example Dumbledore's unlikely relationship with Grindelwalt. I don't very much believe her, but James keep saying that it might be true._

 _I know you're busy with trying to find a job, and we all want to help. Just know that we love you and don't try to put on too much stress. Be safe._

 _Love, Lily_

\- and he never heard from her again

* * *

 **A/N: This oneshot is written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**


	2. The Brothers That Care Forgot

**ⅱ** **. The Brothers That Care Forgot**

Little rows that brother and sisters have, the occasional little spats about how the other had done something and them getting blamed for it. These were very usual cases, seen in almost every family. But that did not happen in the black family. Everyone who despised the way that the family worked (pure-blood equals royalty), were rivals against the other members of the family. The most prominent amongst them was Sirius Black, and he constantly fights with his younger brother, Regulus.

First it was the fight about how Sirius didn't uphold the family honor and been sorted into Gryffindor. Regulus was only ten.

The fight shook the whole house, mostly it was Regulus who did the shouting. Sirius only watched him and scoffed. But whenever he did this, it only fired his little brother up more than usual.

"You are a disgrace to the name of Black! You shouldn't even be allowed to step in the house! Nevertheless own a room here! Our parents has given everything for us to grow up better, do you have any idea the amount of time and money given to us? And you don't even care, see, you don't even give a damn about our parents and what they've done for you! You only care about yourself!" shouted Regulus the day after he walked into his and Sirius' joined bedroom to see Sirius' half looking like someone puked scarlet all over it. (He had decorated it all in Gryffindor banners and the Gryffindor colours - red and gold.)

"You should just go and tell mummy if you don't want to room with me, since I'm such a disappointment. You know, maybe, it's an infectious decease! You should really stay away from me if you don't want to be just as selfish, and ignoring of other peoples efforts and such. There's plenty of empty rooms in the house, go and find one then!" Sirius had taunted back at him, using his baby voice. Regulus had groaned, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation and stormed out of the room, down the stairs and roaring to his parents, "Mum! I'm going to need a room change! I can't stay with this bastard any longer!"

Sirius didn't know what his parents had said to this sudden outburst from their younger son, only that by the end of the night, Regulus had moved to the downstairs bedroom, all huffy and unwilling to talk to him for until the start of the new term at Hogwarts.

And only then it was "See you, _brother_ , or probably not." Met with Sirius' retaliation, "What, not going to give your big bro a hug? You're not going to see me much after the beginning of school, you know."

Regulus only gave him a snarl and sauntered onto the Hogwarts express without even a backwards glance. And whenever Sirius came strolling through the compartments, he fairly much ignored the Slytherin's but when he approached the compartment with his little brother in it, he made sure to give him a big wink.

The only thing that Regulus could do was to pretend that his brother didn't exist and continued to talk with the other kids in the compartment.

Every single time when they had a holiday, except for the summer holidays, Sirius would always choose to stay at school. For there was no reason to go back, he hated the very lot of them, even his dimwitted little brother, stupid enough to stand by the family's beliefs.

And sometimes, when he went home for the summer holidays, he got tired. He got exceptionally tired of the arguments that he and his family had, especially with his brother.

Needless to say, he loved taunting his brother, but it was tiring too. He just wanted to get out of this mess and be the person he wanted to be, with no one else telling him that this is the wrong path that he was taking. Hell, they weren't even telling him, more like yapping at his ears every minute of the day. He just wanted them to stop, or to get away from them once and for all.

And so he did, he went to his uncle for help, one of the only adults in the family who had shown kindness to him, and he give Sirius enough money to get a place of his own. Of course, he had spent one summer at the Potters of course, with his best friend, and where he had been treated as a son.

After the war fully broke out, he entered the Order of the Phoenix.

And just when he thought he was away from the horrible business of his family, he had been dragged in by the news of his brother joining the Death Eaters.

"You know, I was pretty surprised when I saw that none of you had managed to destroy my room. Why not demolish it? The good memories?" He asked, looking around his little brothers room. He had decorated for it to look the exact opposite of Sirius' room, the Slytherin banner hung from the bedpost. Acid Green everywhere.

There was also a place on the wall with newspaper clippings, a lot of them. He stepped towards it, not bothering to look around at his dumbfounded brother who had just stepped into his own room to find his older brother waiting for him. Sirius squinted his eyes, reading the clippings on the wall. "So, you're quite the fanboy, eh, Reg? I didn't think that you'd be like this."

"Why are you here? What are you doing back in London?" Regulus' voice was stiff, like he was controlling himself not to punch Sirius in the face or throw him out of the house.

Finally, Sirius turned around to look at him. "I thought you'd know, Reggy. What are you thinking? Do you have any idea how dangerous this is? Have you ever thought that maybe you're not powerful enough to survive this? One false step and Voldemort will kill you, Regulus!"

Regulus had flinched at the sound of the Dark Lord's name. But he replied, his voice calm and peaceful. "I think, therefore I am."

"You am what? An asshole?" Sirius roared. His brother's calmness and his readiness to do something so stupid, fueled his fury. Not to his brother, but to the family and what they believed in. How much did they have to corrupt? How much still? And he let all the emotions run through him, letting them free, for the first time. A single tear slid down his left cheek. "Don't do this, please, Regulus. You don't have to go through this."

The younger Black closed his eyes and looked down. "I'm sorry Sirius, but I do have to."

They never saw each other again. Not, until the end.

* * *

 **A/N: Written for -**

 **Hogwarts (C &A):  
Muggle Studies - Assignment #1 / extra prompts: Black Family, (word) Family  
Writing Club - 71. Black (tee ****hee) & 410\. house**

 **Diagon Alley:  
Challenge Your Versality - Drama  
Fairy Tales Challenge - Emperor's New Clothes / optional prompts: (dialogue) ****"I think, therefore I am." / "You am what? An a**hole?"** **(word) Fury  
**

 **Gringotts:  
Colours: Acid Green, Scarlet  
HP Locations: London  
Family & Friends: Brother  
Instead of Said: shouted, roared, taunted, asked  
Descriptors: sauntered, strolled, asked, shouted**


End file.
